List of Tomb Raider media
Tomb Raider is a media franchise consisting of action-adventure games, comic books, novels, theme park rides, and films, centring on the adventures of the female fictional British archaeologist Lara Croft. Since the release of the original Tomb Raider in 1996, the series developed into a franchise of the same name, and Lara went on to become a major icon of the video game industry. The Guinness Book of World Records has recognised Lara Croft as the "Most Successful Human Videogame Heroine" in 2006. Six games in the series were developed by Core Design, and the latest four by Crystal Dynamics. The games were first published by Eidos Interactive; Eidos became part of Square Enix on 22 April 2009. Square Enix owns the rights to the Tomb Raider trademark and characters of the franchise. Three films, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider – The Cradle of Life and Tomb Raider, have been produced. The first two star American actress Angelina Jolie as Lara Croft, the third Swedish actress Alicia Vikander.https://variety.com/2016/film/news/alicia-vikander-tomb-raider-lara-croft-1201753114/ The Tomb Raider video games have together sold over 45 million units, making it one of the best-selling video game series of all time. Overview Video games Main series |canceled= |refs= |release= 1996 - Sega Saturn, MS-DOS, PlayStation, Pocket PC 1998 - Mac OS (as Tomb Raider Gold) 2003 - N-Gage 2009 - PlayStation Network (PS3, PSP) 2013 - iOS 2015 - Android |notes= *'Charts: US-No.1, UK-No.1' * An expansion pack called Tomb Raider: Unfinished Business (known as Shadow of the Cat in North America) was released in 1998 on Windows and Mac }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 1997 - PlayStation, Windows 1998 - Mac OS 2009 - PlayStation Network (PS3, PSP) 2014 - iOS 2015 - Android |notes= *'Charts: US-No.3, UK-No.1' * An expansion pack called Tomb Raider II: Golden Mask was released in 1999 on Windows and Mac }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 1998 - PlayStation, Windows 1999 - Mac OS 2009 - PlayStation Network (PS3, PSP) |notes= *'Charts: Us-No.4, UK-No.1' * An expansion pack called Tomb Raider III: The Lost Artefact was released in 2000 on Windows and Mac }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 1999 - PlayStation, Windows 2000 - Dreamcast, Mac OS 2009 - PlayStation Network (PS3, PSP) |notes= *'Charts: US-No.1, UK-No.1, EU-No.1' * A stand-alone bonus level created by Core and The Times, called Tomb Raider: The Times Exclusive was released in 2000 on Windows }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2000 - Dreamcast, Windows, PlayStation 2011 - PlayStation Network (PS3, PSP) |notes= *'Charts: US-No.16, UK-No.10' *In late 2000, Eidos released the Tomb Raider Level Editor (The Windows version features a disc with the Tomb Raider Editor). }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2003 - PlayStation 2, Windows, Mac OS |notes= *''' Charts: US-No.27, UK-No.2 ' }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2006 - PlayStation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360, Windows, PSP, GCN 2011 - PlayStation 3 |notes= Reboot of the franchise *'Charts: US,-No.2, UK-No.1, EU-No.2''' There are also some other versions based on the game: * Tomb Raider: Legend (2006) - a 2D version for the Game Boy Advance * Tomb Raider: Legend (2006) - a 2.5D version for the Nintendo DS * Tomb Raider: Legend (2006) - ExEn/Java }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2007 - PlayStation 2, PSP, Xbox 360, Windows, Wii 2008 - Mac OS X 2011 - PlayStation 3 |notes= *10th Anniversary Edition remake of the original Tomb Raider. }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2008 - PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Windows, Wii, Nintendo DS 2009 - PlayStation 2 2012 - Mac OS X |notes= *'Charts: US-No.19, UK-No.1, EU-No.15' There are also two more downloadable levels: * Beneath the Ashes - released on 24 February 2009 as a downloadable content for Xbox 360 * Lara's Shadow - released on 10 March 2009 as a downloadable content for Xbox 360 }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2013 - PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Windows 2014 - PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Mac OS X 2016 - Linux 2017 - Android (Nvidia Shield TV) |notes= Reboot of the franchise *'Charts: US-No.1, UK-No.1' }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2015 - Xbox 360, Xbox One 2016 - PlayStation 4, Windows 2018 - Mac OS, Linux |notes=Sequel to the 2013 Reboot * }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2018 - Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Windows |notes=Third installment of the 2013 Reboot series * }} }} Mobile and spin-off games These games are not part of the main series as they are either handheld, mobile or spin-off games. ''The Tomb Raider Trilogy'' | genre = Action-adventure | modes = Single-player }} The Tomb Raider Trilogy is a collection of the three second era Tomb Raider games: Tomb Raider: Legend, Tomb Raider: Anniversary and Tomb Raider: Underworld. It was released on 22 March 2011 in North America and 25 March 2011 in Europe exclusively on PlayStation 3 as part of the Classics HD line. The games were originally developed by Crystal Dynamics, in association with Buzz Monkey Software and Nixxes Software BV, and were ported to the PS3 by Buzz Monkey Software. The collection includes the PlayStation 2 versions of Legend and Anniversary remastered in high definition plus Underworld, which was previously released on the PS3 in 2008, all on one Blu-ray Disc. Also included is PlayStation Network Trophy support, bonus Lara Croft and Viking Thrall avatars for use in PlayStation Home, a theme pack for the XrossMediaBar and making-of videos. The two downloadable episodes available for the Xbox 360 version of Underworld are not included, and Crystal Dynamics has no current plans to make them available on PS3. The Angel of Darkness, the first Tomb Raider game to be released on the PS2, is also not included in the collection as it was developed by Core Design rather than Crystal Dynamics and has no relation to the story told in Legend, Anniversary and Underworld. ''Level Editor'' The Tomb Raider Level Editor, Room Editor, is a tool released by Eidos Interactive with the video game Tomb Raider Chronicles in late 2000. Later, it was made available free to download from the Internet. Since then it has enabled players to design new levels of their own, set in locations from the original games or in new locations. ''The Action Adventure'' An interactive DVD was released by Bright Entertainment under license from Eidos in 2006, called Tomb Raider: The Action Adventure. The game takes advantage of standard DVD player audiovisual capabilities, and the remote control. It has puzzles and action elements, while the story is based on The Angel of Darkness. Pachinko * Tomb Raider (2006)P-World 2006 (in Japanese). Retrieved 2019-04-20. * CR Tomb Raider MF-TV (2007)P-World 2007 - 1 (in Japanese). Retrieved 2019-04-20. * CR Tomb Raider MR (2007)P-World 2007 - 2 (in Japanese). Retrieved 2019-04-20. * CR Tomb Raider XF-T (2007)P-World 2007 - 3 (in Japanese). Retrieved 2019-04-20. Films There were initially two film adaptations made in the early 2000s that starred Angelina Jolie as Lara Croft: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider in 2001 and its sequel, The Cradle of Life, in 2003. While both films were financially successful, neither of them were well-received by critics. A reboot starring Alicia Vikander as Lara Croft was released on 16 March 2018, which in turn was better received. In 2015, Adrian Askarieh, producer of the Hitman films, stated that he hoped to oversee a shared universe of Square Enix films with Just Cause, Hitman, Tomb Raider, Deus Ex, and Thief, but admitted that he does not have the rights to Tomb Raider. In May 2017, the Game Central reporters at Metro UK suggested that the shared universe was unlikely, pointing out that no progress had been made on any Just Cause, Deus Ex nor Thief films. A short film called Tomb Raider: The Trilogy was produced in 1998 by Silver Films for the Tomb Raider III launch party, the film was not screened outside the event at the Natural History Museum in London. Producer Janey de Nordwall, who recently found the original digibeta tape, released the short film on the Tomb Raider YouTube page in 2016.Tomb Raider: The Trilogy (1998) Lara Croft makes a minor appearance in the 2018 film Ready Player One. ''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider'' (2001) ''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider – The Cradle of Life'' (2003) ''Tomb Raider'' (2018) Rumours of a third film adaptation appeared in 2007, and it was announced in 2009. Also known as Ten Years of Tomb Raider: A GameTap Retrospective The film rights were acquired by GK Films in 2011, and in 2015 it was confirmed that a director was attached to the project, and that it would be developed by GK Films, Warner Bros. and MGM. The film is a reboot, showing Lara's first adventure and is based on the 2013 video game with Lara searching for her father. On 28 April 2016, it was announced by Variety that Alicia Vikander had been cast as Lara Croft in the reboot. On 7 December 2016, Variety reported that Walton Goggins had been cast as the film's villain. He told Collider that his character is confused, angry, and desperate. He later called the plot "Raiders of the Lost Ark meets a genre version of the Joseph Conrad novel Victory: An Island Tale". On 11 January 2017, Variety reports that Daniel Wu is cast as Lu Ren, a ship captain who will join forces with the adventurous Lara Croft on her quest to find her father. The film was scheduled to start filming in January 2017, with a release date of 16 March 2018. Filming began on 23 January 2017. Adrian Askarieh told IGN in an interview that he may oversee a film universe with Just Cause, Hitman, Tomb Raider, Deus Ex and Thief. Reception Television In 2007, an animated series based on the character was produced and broadcast by GameTap as part of a series of re-imaginings of popular video game series. Titled Revisioned: Tomb Raider, the series ran between May and June 2007. Multiple noted animators and writers were involved with the series, including Peter Chung, Warren Ellis, Gail Simone and Jim Lee. While the production team had great creative freedom, they were given a basic guideline for the character by the developers so that Lara would not do anything out of character. Soundtracks Several soundtrack albums have been released over the course of the franchise's history. Initially, music from the game was only released on promotional samplers. However, the 2013 reboot and its 2015 sequel received full soundtrack releases. Additionally, there has been at least one album release for each of the three Tomb Raider films. Comics Beginning in 1997, Lara Croft was featured in multiple comics produced by Top Cow Productions. Her first appearance is a cameo in Witchblade. She later appeared in a titular comic book series which ran for fifty issues from 1999 to 2005. An attempt by Top Cow to restart the comic in 2007 stalled due to licensing issues. A new comic book series began in 2014, set within the 2013 reboot's continuity and bridging the narrative gap between the reboot and its sequel. Novels Four official novels have also been written. The first three, set within the original timeline, were published between 2003 and 2005. The first novel, The Amulet of Power, was set after the events of The Last Revelation, while its sequels The Lost Cult and The Man of Bronze are set after the first novel. Another novel set within the 2013 reboot timeline, Tomb Raider: The Ten Thousand Immortals, was published in 2014 as a continuation of the original story. A fifth book, titled Lara Croft and the Blade of Gwynnever, also written by Dan Abnett and Nik Vincent was published in late 2016, and is a stand-alone adventure. References External links * Category:Tomb Raider Category:Media by franchise